PANACEA
by Angel Luckovich
Summary: El abuelo Roma decide ir a dar una visita a Romano -finalmente- Rate K por la boquita educada de Romano...


Hola, buno he estado en tumblr desde hace unas horas y leí que Himapapa está a punto de realizar lo que sería la visita de nonno Roma a Romano, pero este fic surgió antes de que se realizar ese momento... bueno no sé, lo hice este año durante el mes de mayo, pero hasta hace unos días lo pasé a mi computadora jajajaja, espero que les guste, se titula Panacea que significa una medicina para todo y esa medicina sería el amor, nuevamente espero que les guste =)

* * *

**Panacea…**

"Hera, hera… me alegra poder haber obtenido permiso para regresar una vez más al mundo terrenal. La primera vez no tuve el coraje de visitar al mayor de mis nietos…eso o me entretuve hablando con el amigo de mi nietecito Veneciano… ayyy seamos honestos no tuve el valor para visitarlo."

"Ahora que lo pienso, aún no sé qué le diré. Lo he visto crecer desde el cielo, he visto que se ha convertido en alguien fuerte y sé que mucho de eso se lo debo a España. Creo que él logró cuidar mejor de Romano de lo que yo hice… aunque eso le costó soportar unos cuantos cabezazos de por medio. Si no me equivoco hoy hay cuatro personas en la casa de mis adorables nietos, ellos dos, España y el amiguito de Veneciano. Tendré que ser cuidadoso si no quiero causar mucho revuelo entre los allí presentes. Bueno de todos modos tengo un buen presentimiento, así que no hay nada de qué preocuparse."

"Muy bien al parecer, ya todos están dormidos, así que sólo tengo que ir a la habitación de mi lindo Romanito y hacer lo que debí de haber hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. Entro y sigilosamente abro puerta por puerta hasta que pueda encontrar al mayor de mis nietos."

"Awwwww topo con la habitación de Veneciano de primero, mi nieto es tan lindo y tierno, como me lo esperaba está durmiendo junto con su amigo. Me doy un golpe mental, debo de recordar porqué vine aquí y dejar de esquivar ese asunto como lo he hecho siempre. Abro otra puerta y topo con España… durmiendo solo, Romano puede ser tan tímido cuando está con Veneciano en casa. Sin más duda voy a la última puerta y ahí está, el mayor de mis nietos, durmiendo cómodamente e imagino que teniendo algún sueño agradable por la tierna sonrisa que se esboza en su carita."

"Camino lentamente para no hacer ruido y no despertarlo de inmediato, me siento a su lado y comienzo a acariciar su cabello. Debí de haber conocido mejor a Romano, él nunca hubiera sido capaz de lastimar a su hermano, al contrario lo hubiese protegido ferozmente. No puedo evitar sentirme conmovido por el pensamiento y por ello le acaricio con más fuerza haciendo así que mi lindo niño comenzara a abrir sus ojos…"

- Ciao mio nipote!- desafortunadamente la reacción que recibo no es tan llena de felicidad por parte de él.

- ¡Chigiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!- grita y se envuelve entre sus sábanas en medio de gritos y sollozos… y muchas ofensas en italiano, bueno en este momento era obligación hacer algo.

"Rebusqué entre las sábanas hasta dar con sus manos, awwww siguen siendo tan rellenitas como las de un bebito, teniendo sus manos es más fácil sacarlo de entre las sábanas. Su cara ya está extremadamente roja y las lágrimas abundan en sus ojos y mejillas. Cuando dejo libre sus manos, él inmediatamente las lleva a su cara para cubrir las lágrimas que siguen y siguen saliendo."

- Romanito, por favor, déjame ver tu carita, por favor deja de llorar-

- ¡Cállate idiota! ¡Esto es un sueño! ¡Tú no estás aquí!- vuelve a gritar a todo pulmón y sin liberar su rostro de sus manos.

"Cuando intento volver a hablarle para calmarlo escucho a España llamando a Romano… supongo preocupado al haberlo escuchado gritar y llorar de forma tan estrepitosa a estas horas de la noche."

- ¡Romano! ¿Qué sucede? – le escucho decir desde el otro lado de la puerta.

. ¡España, España, España! ¡Ayúdame maldición este bastardo no me deja en paz! ¡España!-

"Me deja sorprendido la fuerza con la que Romano llama a España por ayuda y me siento celoso de ello. Sin embargo y al momento en el que España entra le lanzo una sartén que tenía, golpeándolo por la cabeza y haciéndolo caer inconsciente."

- ¡Hyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Venecianoooo! –Romano no para de gritar y ya me estoy cansando de tratar de hacer que me escuche.

- Ve~ fratello, ¿qué suced…- Veneciano que caminaba un tanto adormilado se tropieza con España y cae también dormido.

- Chigi…- escapa de los labios de Romano como si se sintiera desesperanzado y sin ningún otro escape. Aunque aún quedaba consciente el amigo de Veneciano, sabía que no lo iba a llamar pues ya había visto que no se lleva muy bien con él.

- Muy bien Romano, ya hay dos personas inconscientes, así que creo que es mejor que me escuche- le digo sentándolo en mis regazos y puedo sentir como su cuerpo se tensa rápidamente- ¿Sabes a qué vine?- le pregunto y niega con la cabeza mientras más lágrimas corrían por su tierna carita- Vine a verte y a decirte algo importante-

- Che palle!- Romano grita nuevamente- ¡De seguro viniste por Veneciano y te confundiste de habitación! ¡Merda!

"Siempre tuve la idea de que le había hecho algo de daño a Romano con haberlo dejado e irme sólo con Veneciano, pero viendo las cosas ahora, pues puedo estar completamente seguro de que así fue y que posiblemente fue uno de mis peores errores. Lo acerco con fuerza y lo sujeto con todo el amor y cariño que debí de haberle dado cuando fue niño."

- Romano, sé que lo que hice cuando eras pequeño estuvo mal, por eso vine para pedirte perdón, para poder decirte lo mucho que te quiero- con eso dicho el ruido del llanto se va y quedan sólo los sollozos- ¿Quieres saber por qué noqueé a España?

- Porque es un estúpido bastardo-

- Hera hera… no porque tuve celos de él, nunca de niño me pediste que te salvara o ayudara, pero escuchaste a España e inmediatamente gritaste por su ayuda- le contesto y ligeramente puedo ver el sonrojo que se forma en su cara- Realmente lamento no haberte dedicado más tiempo, pero quiero que me creas cuando digo que te amo, que estoy orgulloso de ti, de todo lo que has hecho, tu cultura, tu artes, todo absolutamente todo de ti es maravilloso y me llena de orgullo saber que eres mi nieto- soy bastante sentimental y ya también me encuentro llorando y ahora los sollozos de Romano son cada vez más constantes- Ti amo Romano! Quiero que eso lo tengas claro y perdóname por haberte dejado, perdóname por no haber confiado más en ti y por haberte dicho esto tan tarde.

"Romano no me dice palabra alguna, pero lo que hace, vale más que cualquier palabra que pueda existir. Él me abraza, un abrazo que sé me está dando con todas sus fuerzas, no deja de llorar y aunque quiera no puede decir palabra alguna. Correspondo el abrazo acariciando su cabeza y dando un beso en su frente, siento como si Romano estuviera dejando salir un tornado de emociones que había guardado desde pequeño. Lentamente, siento que la fuerza en el abrazo de Romano y el llanto de él se debilita y me doy cuenta de que se ha quedado dormido. Al ver el rostro de mi nieto profundamente dormido, con rastros de lágrimas y aún enrojecido por el llanto no puedo evitar sonreír."

"Vuelvo a besar su frente y luego lo pongo en su cama, por un momento me pregunto si debería de poner a Veneciano y España al lado de él… por alguna razón no lo veo conveniente y prefiero simplemente ponerles una sábana. Siento que debo de hacer algo más, algo que sea muestra para Romano que lo que dije será para siempre."

* * *

"Ugh… merda, me duele el sólo hecho de pensar abrir mis ojos y lo peor no sé porqué. Intento traer mis manos a mi rostro, pero curiosamente sólo una de ellas se mueve, la otra parece ser prisionera de algún objeto, merda me tocará abrir los ojos."

- ¡Vaffanculo! No fue un maldito sueño, el viejo estuvo aquí, por eso mis ojos están hinchados… él realmente estuvo aquí… él me dio su maldita espada. La desenvuelvo de la funda improvisada que non… el viejo le hizo y cae una nota que él escribió… "Panacea=Amor, Ti Amo Lovi, CARPE DIEM, mio nipote."

- Dio mio! Mio stupido nonno!- grité con tanta fuerza que desperté a mi fratello y a España.

"Veneciano me ve fijamente, milagrosamente sus ojos están totalmente abiertos y puedo notar que las lágrimas se comienzan a formar en ellos. España nos mira confundidos, aún atontado por el golpe que el abuelo le dio y al ver la espada que hay en mis manos parece entenderlo todo."

- ¡Ve, ve! Nonno estuvo contigo- Veneciano me dice estúpidamente alegre, yo asiento sin nada más qué decir, mientras él me abraza.

- Awww Romano, luces como un tomate- el bastardo de España me dice y yo hago lo que mejor sé hacer en su contra.

- ¡CHIGIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- cabezazo inmediato a España y queda noqueado nuevamente.

- ¿Está todo bien?- el bastardo-macho-patatas aparece y aunque quiero continuar con mi rabieta contra él, Veneciano se pone de frente a él impidiéndome atacar.

- ¡Ve, ve, ve! Alemania, nonno vino a ver a fratello-

"El bastardo me mira con un rostro… ¿gentil? Ugh ¡Bastardo! ¿Quién demonios se cree que es? Quisiera mandarlo a volar con un cabezazo, pero Veneciano se sigue interponiendo. ¡Merda! Quedará pendiente, por el momento opto por sacarlos a todos de mi habitación."

"Logré alejarme del alboroto que había en casa, Veneciano llamó prácticamente a todas las naciones para decirles que el viejo había venido a visitarme. Así que antes que todas esas personas aparecieran, escapé de casa."

"Inconscientemente, llego al Coliseo Romano. De pequeño el viejo me traía aquí a "apreciar" los espectáculos que se llevaban a cabo en aquella época. Entro sin problemas, siendo la parte Sur de Italia y pasando más tiempo en Roma, no se me niega la entrada a este tipo de lugares."

- Oi viejo, no sé si me escuchas o si me ves… o lo que demonios hagas- menciono y suspiro- Quiero que sepas que nunca es demasiado tarde y que te perdono… Grazie ti amo nonno- justo digo eso y aparece la primera estrella en el cielo de Roma, espero que esa sea tu forma de decir "yo también" stupido nonno.

* * *

Grazie!


End file.
